User talk:TheBen10Mazter
Welcome Hi, welcome to Lf Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TheBen10Mazter page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dan Tennyson (Talk) 17:31, July 21, 2011 Dude! What's your problem? Do you have some kind of disease that makes you want to be an admin? I'm going to ban you next time. ¡ʎʇsɐʇ ǝɹǝɥʇ znɔ ¡sǝןʞɔıd ǝʞıן ı 17:38, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Blocked You've been blocked for two hours. ¡ʎʇsɐʇ ǝɹǝɥʇ znɔ ¡sǝןʞɔıd ǝʞıן ı 17:40, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I was being rude. But seriously, stop asking to be an admin! It's annoying! You've been unbaned. ¡ʎʇsɐʇ ǝɹǝɥʇ znɔ ¡sǝןʞɔıd ǝʞıן ı 17:42, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Rollback I'll make you a rollback. Take it or leave it. If you want to be an admin ask Omernoy. ¡ʎʇsɐʇ ǝɹǝɥʇ znɔ ¡sǝןʞɔıd ǝʞıן ı 17:51, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Grrrr LOOK! I DON'T KNOW! JUST ASK OMERNOY! I WON'T MAKE ANYONE AN ADMIN WITHOUT OMERNOY'S PERMISSION! ¡ʎʇsɐʇ ǝɹǝɥʇ znɔ ¡sǝןʞɔıd ǝʞıן ı 17:54, July 21, 2011 (UTC) RE Sigh Ask you-know-who. ¡ʎʇsɐʇ ǝɹǝɥʇ znɔ ¡sǝןʞɔıd ǝʞıן ı 18:01, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:I'm joining I won't make you an admin meanwhile. Dan and I will be the only admins meanwhile until we need more. As for commander, I'm not so sure. Sorry but Dan is the second user who came here and he's really helping me now. I may make you one later, but for now, no.You can be a normal warrior too. It should be fun. ........ 19:10, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I will remove Brian's rights unless I think he should. And for the last time, BADGES DONT MEAN ANYTHING!!!!!! Also this wiki just started. Badges don't mind now. Seriously, do you have some disease that makes you want to be an admin in every wiki? Sheesh. ........ 19:16, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Stubs STOP MAKING STUB PAGES. ........ 21:08, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: Stubs Okay, but stop creating them for a while......... 21:15, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Abusing a Wikia Feature I see you abusing a wikia feature to get badges. STOP DOING IT!!!!! Why the heck you creating those Weapons page huh? Oh right, just to earn badge. I don't want to sound mean, but just stop it. And stop begging to be an admin. Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 08:13, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Adminship I'm sorry, but you will not an admin. I have many reasons why: #Brian, Et and probably Dan have not agreed to you being an admin #The wiki just started. SERIOUSLY. #We have enough admins to the size of this wki #This is my chance to try and run a wiki myself #You want to be a admin EVERYWHERE. There is nothing wrong with being a normal user. #You were begging so much you were eventually banned by Dan. So, either be a normal user, or don't be here. If you keep begging and saying you helped the wiki by making more pages, or you are second place, that won't help you and eventually get you banned. So be a normal user, okay? ........ 09:54, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: Adminship I know it was mean, but YOU WERE SO FUDGING ANNOYING! ALWAYS BEGGING ON YOUR KNEES! You will become one when I think yyou will deserve it and we will need one. ........ 15:23, July 22, 2011 (UTC) -_- No, I'm not a stalker. I'm just saying, so far I have seen you on five wikis; here, BTFF, Ben 10 Canon Wiki and Alien X Fan Fiction & canon and you asked to be an admin or rollback in all of them except for the Alien X Canon wiki, thats your own so you were already bureaucrat. ET ReRe:-__- I know you are an admin there, before you were though you continuously asked to be an admin until you were blocked, then you stopped and later on you were given admin rights. Honestly, I dont think you were ready for rollback position yet on BTFF, you were still a new user when you got it and there are already at least 10 admins, with that I doubt they needed a rollback with all those admins. I said that you didnt ask for adminship on Alien X canon because it was your wiki. You did ask for adminship on my wiki when I first started it, you mentioned something about if you spread the word could you be an admin. ET Kay ET Mission 1 The first mission is here! All fighters have been entered already. LPA Mission 1. How to fight You will continue the mission by adding what you do by editing. Remember these rules: *No fighting your friends *No winning at the first attempt *Don't make everything work to make you succeed. ........ 06:13, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Next Mission You can write it. Just remember, don't make everyone go to make you succeed. I'm not saying just to you, but to everyone. Choose a villain from the top 10 wanted and I'll tell you about it. But don't choose someone too high in it. ........ 14:50, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Mission 2 The mission will probably start tomorrow, or after tomorrow, whenever you like. Now, you asked for Dr. Hungry Man, tell me what will happen on the mission, okay? And remember, don't get Dr. Hungry Man killed, or make him thought by others to be killed, so he'll return in a later mission. I might need him for future missions. ........ 15:45, July 29, 2011 (UTC) NOTICE THIS DUDE, COME ON! The mission will start after you give me a message back. ........ 06:30, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re: Mission 2 Oh okay. When you write it, please wait for my approval to start it. I will need to maybe change some things if they don't fit. ........ 17:24, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Mission 2 Mission 2 has started! The mission has been delayed a bit, but it started! Now, you are writing it right? You should just add what happens to us everytime we do something. OMG=Oreos+Milk=Great 13:40, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Your character Since you left wikia, and probably won't return, I am telling you that your character will die in Mission 2. Your character might return to life if you want to return to wikia. OMG=Oreos+Milk=Great 13:49, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Character Then I'll make him quit the LPA. Is that better? OMG=Oreos+Milk=Great 13:57, August 5, 2011 (UTC)